staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Urszula Kozioł. Piszę, gdy nie mogę milczeć...; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tata Lew - Dżungla, odc. 17 (Dschungelpuder); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o Herculesie Wąsaczu, odc. 3 (The Story of Hercule Monstache, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:50 Buli - Buli wśród piratów, odc. 3 (Bouli chez les pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 29; program dla dzieci 09:25 Krówka Mu Mu - Zagubieni w śniegu, odc. 10 (Lost in the snow, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 12 - O tym, jak babcię opętał duch pani Ćwierciakiewiczowej (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 12 Jak do babicki ustopil duch Dobromiry Rettique); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Między mamami; magazyn 10:20 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 10:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 13; magazyn 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4159 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4374); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4375); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1590 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1743; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 14:10 Podróżnik - Wakacje w Indiach 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4376); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:45 Klan - odc. 1595 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 16:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (studio) 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (I seria) 17:30 Teleexpress - w przerwie transmisji 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1206; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Program kulinarny, odc. 18 (Piece of cake); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Odnaleziona (Found) - txt.str..777 85' kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 33 - Awaria; serial kryminalny 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:55 Perły Millennium - Kamienna cisza - txt.str..777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:50 Jeździec imieniem Śmierć (Wsadnik po imieni smiert) 101'; film akcji kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 141 Cichy ślub; telenowela TVP 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 35 (Santa Apprentice ep.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Narodzenie Twoje; relacja 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 343 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:50, 9:35 10:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 55 - Mąż w delegacji; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 14/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 9/162 Zaginiony w akcji (MAGNUM P.I. s. 1 odc. 09, (Missing in action)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:05 Arabia Saudyjska za zasłoną (Saudi Arabia - Under the Veil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 14:25 Karnawał w Dwójce 15:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 630; serial TVP 16:10 Siedem stron świata - odc.1/7 Samowar; serial TVP 16:45 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 7/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Political In Pink); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 22/65 - Żywi i martwi (Moonlighting ep. Funeral for Door Nail); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 96; teleturniej 19:35 Magazyn Kocham Kino 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 201; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 387 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) 107'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1954) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Kocham kino na bis - Wielkie otwarcie (Big night) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 88, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 49, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 2, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Skrypty afektywne - odc. 240, Polska 2006 11:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Impreza - odc. 265, Polska 2007 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1190, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 29, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 11, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 822, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 131, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 6, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - Przesłuchanie - odc. 2, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 17, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 823, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1191, Polska 2008 20:00 Telemaniak - czarna komedia, USA 1996 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 1, USA 2002-2003 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 2, USA 2002-2003 0:05 Fala zbrodni - odc. 73, Polska 2006 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1063, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 21, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 22, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 56, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Do czego może przydać się dziecko? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - Zamiana ról Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 57, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1064, Polska 2008 20:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:25 Dowody zbrodni - odc. 9, USA 2006-2007 22:20 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 19, Polska 2008 23:15 Californication - odc. 7, USA 2007 23:55 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.50 Saint-Tropez (22) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau 05.20 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Saint-Tropez (23) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau 08.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.35 Beverty Hills 90210 (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.35 Zbuntowani (4) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 11.30 Mała czarna - talk show 12.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (139) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.05 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (140) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.05 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Zbuntowani (5) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 20.00 Narodziny miłości - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 21.55 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Winny czy niewinny - dok. 23.50 Mała czarna - talk show 00.45 W pogoni za Lalą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 02.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 14:50 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Serwis Kulturalny 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Wertep czyli Kolędnicy 17:15 Komentarz - Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Z Pomorza 19:20 Ring wolny! 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Jurij Gagarin (Final Days of an Icon II. Jurij Aleksiejewicz Gagarin); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:28 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 01:45 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Taniec z gwiazdami 06:40 Weronika Mars 07:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 08:35 Wybrańcy obcych 10:20 Telesklep 11:55 Apetyt na kasę 12:55 Barwy grzechu 13:55 Hela w opałach 14:25 Seinfeld 14:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:55 Weronika Mars 16:50 Wybrańcy obcych 18:35 Hela w opałach 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 19:35 Seinfeld 20:05 Gdy już mnie zabraknie - dramat niemiecki 1996 22:00 Skarb Hitlera - angielsko-niemiecka komedia sensacyjna 1975 23:55 Porwani przez obcych - film s.f. USA 1998 01:40 Wróżki Tele 5 07:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar 08:00 Telezakupy 09:30 Bajka za bajką 10:00 Czarna Perła 10:50 Cyrograf 12:35 Brygada Acapulco 14:20 Telezakupy 14:50 Cyrograf 16:45 Czarna Perła 17:45 Lub czasopisma 18:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy USA 20:00 Otchłań - kanadyjsko-amerykański film katastroficzny 2000 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny USA 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr - holenderski serial obyczajowy 00:05 Grzeszne uczynki - włoski film erotyczny 01:35 Rybia nocka Planete 06:45 Twarze Europy 08:20 Eksperymenty lotnicze w NASA 09:15 Sześć miliardów innych 10:15 Portrety 11:15 Życie Bałtyku 12:10 Egipt. Nowe odkrycia 13:00 Tajniki przyrody V 14:00 Wzornictwo 14:30 Przyroda i podróże 15:15 Portrety 16:15 W drodze do krainy lodu 16:50 Przyroda i podróże 17:35 Delfin 18:05 Mister Big 19:45 Twarze Europy 20:15 Ludzie i miejsca 20:50 Wyprawa przez Bhutan 22:35 Pearl Harbor. Pojedynek imperiów 23:45 Bohaterowie. I bez skrzydeł można latać 00:40 Planete Doc Review 01:45 Wzornictwo TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Nietrzymanie moczu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - PZPR na wyższych uczelniach; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 3* Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1580; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - "Fajnie się jechało czyli Noworocznik Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem" cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 55 lat Teatru TV; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Nasz reportaż - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wsród berberów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress 17:40 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Czerwińsk nad Wisłą - zapomniany świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 25; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i świerszcz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Z potrzeby serc; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klan - odc. 1580; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Nieznani sprawcy - Tajemnica Doroty; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i świerszcz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1580; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Nieznani sprawcy - Tajemnica Doroty; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku